Solid electrolytic capacitors (e.g., tantalum capacitors) have been a major contributor to the miniaturization of electronic circuits and have made possible the application of such circuits in extreme environments. The anode of a typical solid electrolytic capacitor includes a porous anode body, with an anode lead extending beyond the anode body and connected to an anode termination of the capacitor. The anode can be formed by first pressing a tantalum powder into a pellet that is then sintered to create fused connections between individual powder particles. One problem with many conventional solid electrolytic capacitors is that the small particle size of the tantalum particles can decrease the volumetric contact between the anode body and the anode lead. In fact, it can be difficult to find many points of contact between the anode lead and the powder particles. When the contact area between the anode body and the anode lead is decreased, there is a corresponding increase in resistance where the anode lead and the anode meet. This increased equivalent series resistance (ESR) results in a capacitor exhibiting decreased electrical capabilities. On the other hand, as the diameter of an anode lead is increased, the internal resistance in the anode lead itself increases, and this increase in internal resistance can counteract any improvement (decrease) in ESR seen as the result of increasing the points of contact between the anode body and the anode lead.
As such, a need currently exists for an improved solid electrolytic capacitor that finds a balance between the benefit of increased points of contact between the anode body and the anode lead without the negative effects of increased resistance in the lead itself as its diameter increases, thereby significantly improving electrical capabilities of the capacitor by achieving ultralow ESR levels.